The present invention relates to circuit arrangement of an electronic device, and more particularly, to apparatus for performing communication control.
According to the related art, a portable electronic device equipped with a touch screen (e.g., a multifunctional mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, etc) is very useful for an end user. Typically, it can be utilized for making a phone call or displaying a document or a message to be read by the end user. In a situation where reducing costs is required, some problems may occur. For example, utilizing some low cost materials/components may become a must during implementing a product of a lower price in a target market, causing the performance to be unacceptable. In another example, some manufacturers may suffer from the tradeoff between the performance and the material/component costs, causing the schedule of a new product to be delayed. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well.